Asami
Asami is the protagonist of Period 46 and Period 47. She was dating the extremely popular Hiroto and her friends were Miki and Shio. Bio Appearance Asami is a young teenager with shoulder length hair that frames her face and her bangs partially brushed to the left. Her ears are often covered. She has rounded eyes with many lashes. Personality Asam is very popular for being so sweet and friendly, and because of how cute she is- something that usually flusters her. She was one of the only people who didn't harass or make fun of Nanaya, even showing that she deeply supported her dream of being a future Mangaka, although she did agree with the others on their opinions about her. She is a bit shy and unable to properly defend or speak up for herself, and as such as often relied on being helped by others. When uncomfortable she is shown to become even more withdrawn or likely to change the subject. After what happens throughout the story, she is shown becoming bold and capable of sticking up for herself. History One day at school some girls of her class obtain the Hell's Divination paper and they suggest trying it when she gets called out into another room by Hiroto. There, she anxiously confides in him about what is going on and how she feels about their relationship, and they exchange words before he kisses her and leaves. After snapping out her daze Asami returns to class just as the girls decide to ask the board who has the worst personality in their class- and to everyone's shock it's Asami. Soon words of Yomi-sama's reading begin spreading like the plague and everyone begins turning on Asami; her friends tell her off, Hiroto dumps her, and everyone avoids her. Except for Nanaya, who comes to her defense and bluntly gives her advice. Asami was very surprised that she would help her and she is touched by her kindness after Nanaya explains that it was payback for the first day of school when she helped her. She had dropped her drawings and while a few girls made fun of her, Asami helped her. Asami feels badly when she recalls how she agrees with the other girls when they make fun of Asami and belittle her, but she would never say that openly out of concern she would look bad. She wonders if this is what Yomi-sama saw in her, but after Nanaya manages to perk her up, Asami sees her as the one person still on her side and thankfully asks to read her manga. The following day Asami braces herself, preparing for everyone's reactions when they see she's befriended Nanaya when she stops outside of the room, hearing her prior friends speaking. She is horrified to discover they set her up, purposely moving the coin to make the divination read her name; they find her really annoying and hate how she often speaks about Hiroto. Asami is joined by Nanaya as she tries holding back her anguished tears, but after they go on to see who would become famous in the future, the girls are surprised when it spells out Nanaya. Her ex-friends quickly begin chattering about Nanaya and attempt to suck up to her to get into her good graces, and to Asami collapses in grief when Nanaya abandons her. She sits alone in the hallway, wondering what she did to make everyone lie to her and hurt her this way when she notices her box cutter sliding out of her pencil case. Experiencing a mental breakdown, she picks it up and draws the blade before she begins walking to the classroom. But she runs outside and throws the box cutter aside before having her second break down. The following day Asami takes shelter within her bedroom, refusing to leave. Her mother stops by to check on her but Asami remains in bed, until her cellphone begins to ring. She eagerly hopes that maybe her friends reconsidered and want to apologize for being so mean, but reality sets in when they send her a cruel-hearted text and picture. She throws her phone down and asks why they're still harassing her even though she didn't show up today, and she can't understand what she did. As she mourns her losses she begins to think about how nice things were before and she begins to think about one of her earliest middle school experiences. In this time, it dons on her that not once has she ever been able to properly speak her mind. She always kept her feelings and opinions to herself and always waited for others to defend her. She realizes that something must change. Asami shocks everyone when she suddenly shows up at school near the end of the day. Ignoring their sharp gazes and hostility she calls them out for being a bunch of lying jerks she dearly trusted and thought cared about her. She grabs the divination paper and despite their warnings to be careful, she tears it apart, uncaring of what happens when she hates who she has become. It's then Asami becomes light-headed and her body slowly gives out. She falls back and locks gazes with Nanaya, wishing she didn't have to die in a place like this. But she has finally become a stronger person she can admire, and before she loses consciousness she notices Yomi observing her from afar. Time passes and Asami awakens in the nurses office. She is shocked that she isn't dead as the woman there checks on her to reveal she fell ill due to anemia. Asami remains silent before she notices a paper that was left or her by Nanaya. She is shocked after she opens it to see the divination paper completely restored, and slowly she begins realizing what happened. After being informed that Nanaya will be leaving the school for good today she rushes outside to speak to her, where she asks Nanaya if her theory is correct. Nanaya confirms this, but she claims that she didn't do it for Asami, she just happened to get to the paper before she could. She pretended to befriend those girls in order to swap the divination paper, hoping this would have put an end to it and to get revenge on them for what they put her through. Asami is saddened to be losing her one true friend, but she happily confirms that she will be okay on her own now. She thanks Nanaya for everything she has done and they exchange farewells. Later, Asami takes the paper and goes out to the yard to burry it deep underground in hopes that nobody else will find it. She then takes out a manga to see a story published by Nananya, and she happily notices the comment left behind by the writer dedicating the story to her. With her hope restored she has decided to return to school again. Where she alarms Hiroto and her prior friends who are shocked to see she is still alive, and she is observed by Yomi from a distance. She has decided to always look forward, and she knows now that she isn't alone. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Alive